


desolatum

by angelaxy



Series: întuneric & lumière [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Creepy Intimate, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Reira, the human princess found herself awakened in the Dark Court's Castle after being saved by Vlad, the Dark Lord himself. Here in this castle, she would liveisolatedfrom her kingdom and away from the Light Court, where she supposed to be.
Relationships: Vlad/Reira
Series: întuneric & lumière [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899634
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	desolatum

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly developing this dark fantasy, but I can say I love it very much~  
> xoxo  
> Added noncon tags just to be safe, bcs there's some noncon aspects, only _light touching and forehead kiss_ but yeah, it's non-con and heavily implied as intimate~

In the border between the human Kingdom and the two Courts, her carriage was ambushed. Reira was the sole survivor. The human princess found herself lost in the Dark Forest, inside the Dark Court territory until Vlad saved her.

Awakened inside a glamorous chamber that she did not recognize was horrifying, not knowing where she was and the first thought in her mind was the ambush, a bloodied sight that she witnessed before she managed to escape. 

The sight of the dark, velvet sky through the window seemed haunting with the deafening silence. The chamber was lit dimly with several antique lamps, a canopy bed where she slept in, her figure covered with black silk sheets. It did not take long for her to realize where she was.

The Dark Court.

Reira climbed off the bed nervously, the dirtied hem of her gown’s long skirt swept across the marble floor. Certainly, the first thing she wanted to make sure of was the door, so she strode over to the only door in the chamber with a pounding heart. _Please be open, please.._

Placing her palms against the wooden door, she began to push it open. It creaked, relief flooding into her but a sight that the door revealed made Reira stagger backwards. A tall figure, dressed in a white shirt, black pants and his elegant black cape.

A crescent brooch stood out as it pinned in his cape, right on his left chest.

“ _Printesa_.” Vlad greeted.

It might take her a moment to recognize him but Reira composed herself in an instant and curtsied to him, “My Lord.” Or to be precise, Lord of the Dark Court.

The smile upon his handsome face was charming and gentle, contrary to his crimson eyes as he regarded her. Powerful and ancient. “I see that you are awake.”

“Only a moment ago.” Reira responded, offering a polite smile on her lips. The scent of roses radiated from him, a pleasant scent because she did love roses. However, there was something powerful in that scent, not only in his presence. “If I may ask, where am I? ..Your castle, I assume?”

“Correct, I could not leave you to be lost in the Dark Forest, I brought you here for your safety.” As his words finished, Vlad was still standing tall in the doorway, and he was handing her a folded fabric.

“A gown? You shouldn’t— “

“I insist, printesa. You are a princess, we must treat you accordingly here.” Vlad placed the new gown on her arms, remained smiling. “After you finished, meet us in the throne room.”

 _Us?_ Must be other people from Dark Court, which no one had known. Who were actually these people? How many of them? What power they possessed? All she heard about this Court from her father was only death and death. Her conflicted gaze glanced up to the Dark Lord himself, his smile was gentle. The most recent memory was a reminder that he did save her, did he not? 

Reira could only nod and said thank you before he left.

Without much choice, Reira dressed herself in a black velvet gown, as dark as the night sky outside. Leaving the chamber, she took her time to assess the castle. The first door she tried to open didn’t budge at all, the rest of the doors along the hallway were the same, they were all locked. 

Fear arose within Reira as she tried to open every other door she passed by but none of them could be opened. While she had no idea where the throne room was, her survival instinct drove her to find the entrance. With that intention, she lifted her skirt and walked hastily to find the entrance of the castle. 

Her footsteps echoing in the silent hallways that were lit by torches, the dim lighting and the darkness made the castle much more eerie.

The sight of the entrance door came within her view as she explored further in the castle, her feet hurried to reach the door. Slender fingers gripped the door’s handle. 

Pushing or pulling did not work at all, the door was still closed.

“No, no…” Reira tried and tried until her hands sore, gripping it tighter, her knuckles went white.

The door didn’t open.

“It is too dangerous for you out there.”

A familiar male voice from behind her made her flinch and an inevitable fear filled her eyes. Reira turned around to see the approaching figure, an ancient being with a face of a handsome Lord. His black cape swayed behind him, if it wasn’t for that gentle smile, a soft edge of the Dark Lord — she would have thought he was here to _devour_ her whole.

Yet, she refused to show her fear, a stubborn and prideful princess with a will of steel.

“I must return..” Her kingdom needed her and the betrothal with the Light Court was still waiting to be fulfilled. Reira must go to the Light Lord’s Castle before any misunderstanding could happen. Lifting her chin high, she spoke her prideful plea, “Please. For the sake of my people..”

_What if it could lead into a war.._

Vlad simply smiled as he strode over to her, catching her chin with a long finger and relishing in the sight of her fearful eyes. “If you leave, the shadows in Dark Forest would eat you alive. They almost had you before.”

“I’m aware, but— I have to go to the Light Court.” Though fearful, her eyes were defiant against the weight of his ancient gaze. The flame from the torch beside the entrance door danced within her eyes. “I must honor the betrothal or it will endanger my people.”

A chuckle slipped out from Vlad’s mouth, he unleashed his _power_ with his words. “I ensure you, it is safer for you inside this castle where no one will harm you. The Light Court will understand.” _And waiting forever, perhaps_. 

“It’s safer here in this castle.” Reira repeated absentmindedly under his influence.

Amused, his smile stretched further into a more cruel smile. “I command you that you cannot leave this door, nor this castle.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

Vlad leaned closer, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. “The black gown suits you better — you belong here, printesa.” He whispered the words close in her ear, fingertips trailed along the smooth skin of her neck.

Cold shiver crept up on her spine at his touch and his whisper. Reira’s gaze was vacant as he leaned away from her, loosening the control of his power to let the princess fully return to herself.

A moment later the flame returned to dance in her eyes, gleaming in the shadows of this castle. Vlad’s words were imprinted within her as much as she defied the power that took a hold within the recess of her mind.

“Now, shall we? I must introduce you to my two loyal knights.” Vlad outstretched a hand to her, smiling persuasively.

Reira returned his smile with her own, having no choice but smile with considerable effort. “It will be my pleasure, My Lord.” Her hand settled on his open palm and she gave him a small, graceful curtsy, but he hadn’t known that a princess she might be, _defiance_ was flowing in her veins — it would arise soon or later.

A will to thrive in this strange circumstance. 

Vlad led her to the throne room, where she would sit on the empty throne beside his, to become _his princess_.

As they walked off through the hallway, Reira casted a glance over her shoulder to the entrance door behind them. _I have to leave._

From today onwards, her life in the Dark Court began.


End file.
